lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
P666
I was a regular 12 year old boy that loved to play Club Penguin. I had Club Penguin plushies, cards, toys, etc. So as every morning, I got online and went to ClubPenguin.com . The site was loading slower than usual. When it finally loaded, the screen was all black and it big red letters it said "PLAY NOW." I thought.. Why not? Bad choice. I clicked the play now button and logged in as usual. When the server screen came up there were only 3 servers. Hell, Fire, Abyss. I got a little frightened but I decided to click Fire. It loaded and the loading screen took me to the town. I was alone. Then a penguin appeared. The penguins name was P666. Woah. I just waddled away to the snow forts. He followed. "You can't run." He said. "You're now my puppet. You will see me wherever you go." I went to my igloo and there were red penguins in a HUGE circle all scary ass names like: The Slasher, Bone Twister, Skull Cracker... Tons of red penguins in a circle around my igloo saying: "TIME TO DIE. TIME TO DIE." I was in the middle of the circle and that's when P666 appeared. "Thought you could hide? I will destroy everything you stand for! Everything you live for!" I went to the Dock and there was another penguin named Ben. "Ben?" I thought. He said, "They will kill you. They killed me. Run. RUN. This is just a online game. Someone probably hacked it. P666 appeared and said "EMIT OT EID!" And red penguins just kept filling the dock where all you would see was red. They all said, "Emit ot eid Emit ot eid." I logged off. I closed the browser. My desktop background said, "EMIT OT EID" with a picture of dead bodies everywhere. I started crying and ran outside. I decided to take a walk. When I got home my house was on fire. I ran so far and fell on the floor. A man walked up to me all dressed in black. "I am P666." He said. He pulled out a butcher knife and split my whole face in half. He dragged my body into a cellar not far from wherever I ran. There were tons of bodies in the cellar. They all looked about my age. P666 looked at his watch. "Oh look at that! Time to play Club Penguin!" Epilogue. *3 Years Later* News Reporter: More than 500 bodies have been found over the last weekend and we are still looking for the killer and our hearts go out to the families. All the killings are estimated to have taken place 3 years ago. The bodies were in a cellar and all the bodies look like the age range was 10-13 year olds. Our hearts go out.'' '' Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Vidya games Category:Im died Category:English Class Failure Category:666 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Well, that was anticlimactic.